500 Years
by Storm337
Summary: My friends are dead; they have been for years. So, as I put the gun to my head, no one comes through the door to stop me...  Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should sto-BANG! Rated T for character death and suicide. I own nothing. Small ShadRouge referance.


_**500 years**_

"Do I dare disturb the universe?  
>In a minute there is the time<br>For decisions  
>And revisions<br>Which a minute will reverse." T.S. Eliot (excerpt)

I read this little excerpt and I want to laugh, but I have forgotten how. Was this person trying to say you can reverse what you have done? If so, I would go back and change my past. The moon would be in one piece; those innocent people wouldn't have died, everything would be good and happy. Those innocent people…the worst part, there were thousands of them. If only I could go back. I could put everything straight. She would be alive. My sister would be alive. My dearest Maria would be with me.

"Do I dare disturb the universe?"  
>This line makes me a little mad. Did my owner, my master, my creator and father think that? No, he didn't. He never thought about what would happen after he talked to the strange creature in the comet. He never thought about the consequences of talking to their leader. His search for the perfect life made his desperate. Then end result of all the experiments, all the research, the failures and the long hours in the lab, was me. Little me, who managed to destroy the moon, kill thousands of people, who managed to hurt the one I loved and drive my poor father to insanity, I managed to do this just by breathing. Just breathing, thinking, living. Boom! Opps, there goes the moon. BAM! Sorry, those people are now dead, never to see the light of day again. But I never really did those things, I caused them but I never physically destroyed the moon or killed the people.<p>

"In a minute there is the time  
>For decisions<br>And revisions."

My life was a decision, and a bad one at that. There was no time for revisions. It's not like I'm some robot you can just open and fix. I breathe, I live, blood courses through my veins air moves through my lungs and thoughts fill my head, not just mindless orders. Nope, no revisions. I am just me and I always will be what was supposed to be perfect, yet imperfect. Many have tried to change me, which was their decision. Apparently I wasn't what they wanted, so they thought they could open me up, fix my glitches, flaws and mistakes, then close me and see the results. Fools, they were all fools. Just like my creator at one point. He had a dream, to make and perfect life, to cure that disease NIDS, to make his granddaughter well so she could see the planet. He couldn't change his mind afterwards, nope, he had made the decision and now I was here. Once I came into the world I couldn't leave. It would be a waste of a few million dollars for my little artificial heart to stop. Just a waste. It was a waste spending a few million dollars on making me in the first place. To them, it was all a waste because I didn't turn out like they wanted. Just a waste, a mistake, a failure. They should have spent their millions of dollars actually benefiting man kind like they wanted to. I just helped almost destroy it.

"Which a minute will reverse."

If only that were true. I could change so much. All my past mistakes would be fixed. My sorry excuse for a life wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have this guilt and grief on my back. I want to shake it off so badly, just get off of me. But every time I try I just can't. It feels like someone super glued it to me. I can't get away from it, it juts won't come off! And it grows, oh how it hurts when more is added. I fear that one day I will be crushed under that. If death does come, I want it to be quick, not painful and long. But I just never have that luxury. I've fallen from space for Chaos sake! Yeah, you try entering the atmosphere some time, it's not fun. If I were normal I would have died. Spontaneously combusted, yeah, that would have been a terrible way to go. But no, I just had to live. Then he found me and everything went down hill from their. That stupid egg shaped man. I got amnesia shortly after that, I just couldn't remember everything. It took me a while to regain my memories. Of course, I had the help and support of my friends. Especially Rouge. She was a white bat, a beautiful white bat. I considered her one of my best friends. We even got married after a few years. Oh, when ever I was with her I could forget everything. Time slowed down. Those years went by so fast and yet so slow. Why am I even thinking about her! It only brings me more pain and sadness, just like when I think of Maria. Which a minute could reverse…..I would go back and save her. She was my love and I let her die! I never saw the symptoms. She never told me, in fear it would ruin my happiness. Oh Rouge, why didn't you tell me! I could have helped you, I could have saved you!

I stand here today, my heart beating, my lungs filling with air, my artificial body and mind moving and thinking. I stand here, 500 years in the future. Yes, I'm more then 500 years old. It's been about 500 years since the hero's died. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, everyone. The Doctor killed most of them when his base exploded. At least they died a hero's death, and they took him down with them. But no, I didn't die. Immortality is a curse. I am chased now, by the human government, because they want my secret. They want the secret to immortality. It was once only a dream, a wish, but then I was made and that dream suddenly became reality. I should just let them take me, let them experiment on me. Let them mess with me, tear me open and stitch me back up. I should let them find it and test it on themselves. I warn them every time we meet; immortality is a curse and one I bare. But they are too foolish, the do not believe me. They believe I am keeping the secret to myself. Today I will show them. They can take my immortality, if they can take from the dead.

There are two types of immortality. The indestructible kind, where no matter what you always live. You could be shot and nothing would happen. You could jump off a building and fall ten stories and come out with out a scratch. Then there is my kind. I don't require food or sleep. I can't get sick or age. But I can die. A bullet could kill me. If some one snapped my neck I would die. My skills and training have kept me alive. My advanced body and mind have made sure I don't stop. My will to live is why I breathe now. I no longer have it though. Once Rouge died I tried suicide. Of course, my other friends stopped me. I begged for them to kill me, shove a rock into my heart, slit my throat, hang me, and put a bullet through my head, anything to end the suffering. They kept me alive; they helped me regain my will to live. Then they died.

So, as I put my gun to my head, no one comes through the door to stop me. The cold metal feels alien, weird and unwanted on my temple. No one tackles me to the ground, yelling at me that that was a stupid stunt. No one comes in and keeps me alive. Soon I will be with my dearest Maria, my father, my love Rouge and my friends. Soon, my suffering will end. I hear the click and my finger wraps around the trigger. I leave this world today. 500 years ago today I came into the world. I check the clock. Yes, this exact minute 500 years I ago I was made. And now I shall end my horrible life. Now, I shall waste a few million dollars. Or maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should st- BANG!

_…... My time has finally come_

_… ...I see them smiling at me_

_…. ...I actually smile back_

_…...I reach for them_

_…...I touch them_

_….…...White_

_…...Black_

_…...Nothing_

_…..Gone_

_…._

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>"Do I dare disturb the universe?<br>_I did by just breathing._

In a minute there is the time  
><em>I could control time at will.<em>

For decisions  
><em>My life was a horrible one because it hurt<em>

And revisions  
><em>There wasn't any, for I was never worth fixing<em>

Which a minute will reverse."  
><em>It only took me a second<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>AN_

_Ok, THAT was depressing. Review, fav. it, don't, send me hate mail, what ever you want to do. PS, at the end, that's his heart beat. Yeah, I was just lazy and wanted to add something there. (insert derp face here) _

_Alright, I have a bad case of writers block on EVERYTHING! How I came up with this idea…well, my mind draws a blank there. Expect little stuff like this, but nothing big for a while. I have a lot going on right now so I just need some time to relax. I still go on FF to chat and red, but I think that's about it for right now. Sorry to disappoint._


End file.
